Happy Friendship Fun time
by SuperKamiGuru 1
Summary: We all know 4kids has destroyed all types of animes  One Piece Dragonball Z But what if they had gotten their horrible anime destroying hands on Hetalia? read this story to find out Reviews and Suggestions allowed no flames constructive critism ok
1. THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!

Author's Note: This is basically my idea of what 4-Kids entertainment would do to Hetalia Axis Powers and World Series if they got a license to dub both of them. This is the script for the first episode with all edits and plot abominations in-tact. I own nothing.

Narrator: This inspiring tale takes place in America a long, long time ago. Or, at least, that's where we're going to pretend it takes place. We're not so sure what time periods so just go with it we see into a room filled with people who are all good friends and are discussing their "friendship"

Alfred (America): (Shows Alfred with huge muscles eating veggies): Alright you guys what we are gonna do is play my favorite game Hungry Hungry Hippos we need to divide in to teams and who goes first

James (Japan) (James has blonde hair speaks English and looks like an American): I agree with Alfred I will join his team

Stan (Switzerland) (Stan has a water gun and he shoots it at people and he wears a baseball cap): Come on James join my team not that loser Alfred's he's not that smart

Edward (England) (Edward has normal eyebrows drinking milk in a teacup and has an American accent): I don't know how this idea will work I mean there are a lot of us in this room it will take forever

**Meanwhile at 4kids**

**Narrator: We go to the company filming Happy Friendship Fun time (Hetalia) a female executive is talking to a certain French man**

**4kids Executive: Mr. Bonnefoy we have you here because you are inappropriate, perverted, and flamboyant that would ruin our image here at 4kids so now we will personally deal with you are selves **

**France: honhononhon be careful I am fragile in certain areas (France wraps arms around female executive and whispers in her ear blushing madly at the perverted man's saying) (France was then beaten and dragged away by security taken to the company's basement to be "dealt with")**

**Narrator: Now back to Happy Friendship Fun time**

Edward: I'm just saying there's too many of us to completely play this game and we need to compromise 

Alfred: Come on dude we need to play something and talk about our friendship and enjoy doing stuff I mean come on

(Alfred and Edward argue at one another as Christian (China) watches Chris has brown hair that's short do he doesn't look girly and he's also American Alfred is meekly hitting Eddie both are barely hurting one another)

Chris (China): These two are immature and we seriously need to hurry this up I have to go and do things that aren't Chinese related and I bought sandwiches and cupcakes would you two like some

Alfred and Edward: No Thank You Chris!

Antonio (Spain) (Antonio doesn't like little boys he likes them as younger brothers he speaks English and Spanish but mostly English he is seen talking to Russell(Russia) who's completely sane he drink cream soda and he is from Alaska

Antonio (Spain): Hey Russell why don't you tell them to stop?

Russell (Russia): What why me besides I am waiting for Lionel (Lithuania) to come over to my house and his little brother Lance(Latvia) to join us.

(Shows Beatrice (Belarus) hugging Lance Beatrice is Russell's little sister who has no obsession of being married instead she annoys him to play tea party with her)

(Palmer (Poland) wears men clothes and never cross-dresses and he's not a girly-man and he does not say things girls would say and he is Lionel's best friend not love interest)(Eston (Estonia) is sitting there suggesting Russell to give Harold (Haiti) a hug

Palmer (Poland): I kindly ask you to stay away from Lionel because he's my best friend and he's coming to my house.

We see Greg (Greece) sleeping during the arguments between the people who are trying to decide what game to play until a loud voice interrupts them

Gerald (Germany): EVERYONE STOP!(Gerald has blonde hair and he has no German accent he drinks apple juice and isn't super strict) 

Alfred and Edward: Gerald!

Gerald: CAN WE ALL STP ARGUING WE ARE ALL FRIENDS WHO HAVE NO ANGER OR DISLIKE FOR ONE ANOTHER LET'S ALL COME TPGETHER AND HUG THIS SITUATION OUT PLUS WE HAVE TO EAT SO I WILL CALL ON SOMEONE TO DECIDE WHAT WE SHOULD EAT ANS STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! 

Narrator: Isaac (Italy) raises his hand slowly for Gerald to see

Gerald: Gerald sees his friend Isaac.

Isaac: Paaaaaaassssssss- (looks at script and frowns) I mean !

**Meanwhile in America**

Alison stared at her TV her anger was boiling over she had a dark aura over her her little brother John laughed in happiness 4-kids this new show Happy Friendship Fun time he wasn't so sure why his sister was so mad Alison grabbed a random pipe and walked out of her house she had to go "talk" to 4-kids about their new show

End _of Episode 1 _

Author's Note: I was inspired by YouTube and videos of What if 4kids got this anime I was also inspired by the parody story of a kid friendly version of Black Butler so I had to do this and see everyone's reactions leave me a review I am taking suggestions and whatever episode you want me to do I know this wasn't long and I did this best to my ability one more thing

I gave Belarus an ironic name Beatrice means Blessed; Bringer of joy when she cause pain and mental trauma XD I will return later


	2. Meet Gerald Isaac and James The Red Team

Narrator: And now back to Happy Friendship Fun time Gerald was walking around the park with his water gun on his back and a stick in his hands

Gerald: I am playing water tag I also need to find the grandson of Roland they say he's friendly and he's fun to play with

Narrator: Gerald walks around and discovers a crate with the word "Pizza" on the side of it Gerald struggles to open the crate and Isaac pops out eating a pizza slice 

Gerald: Are you Roland's Grandson?

Isaac: Yes I am I am Isaac 2nd grandson of Roland thanks for letting me out I was getting bored I was playing hide-and-seek and they forgot about me.

Gerald: Alright let's be friends and go back to my house?

Narrator: Gerald and Isaac then go to Gerald's house to do friend things Isaac then runs to Gerald singing a song he wrote

**Meanwhile at 4kids**

**Storyboard leader: Alright what are we dealing with?**

**Writer 1: Italy sings a song to Germany but it's stereotypical. **

**Leader: Looks like we need to change that what else?**

**Writer 2: Germany owes France money fromWW1 & WW2 is about to start and the Axis and Allies **

**Leader: Ok we change war to laser tag competition and the Axis will be the Red Team and Allies will be the Blue team France will now be in this show but not perverted he will now be bashful at small gestures what else?**

**Writer 3: Introduction to Japan.**

**Leader: We won't cut him out so he will now be James an American who knows nothing of Japanese culture and he is from California anything else. (1) **

**Writer 4: the family relations like America and England and China and Japan are brothers. **

**Leader: Not anymore Chris will be James's best friend and Alfred and Edward are cousins. **

**All: Alright. **

Isaac: Hey Gerald I wrote a song just for you.

Gerald: Oh thank you Isaac let me hear it.

Isaac**:** _Gerald! Gerald! Gerald is a really, really nice pal. _

_I'm not your prisoner, you give me food, _

_And it doesn't taste bad like Edward's food. _

_Cupcakes with chocolates always taste so good. _

_You'd be a really nice guy; yeah, that's Gerald. _

_Tell me, how is it you Gerald are so kind? You're crushing me with your niceness. _

_My fragility causes me to openly weep out of joy; your female friends mystify me. _

_Is it a norm to drink a barrel of root beer and then break it outside on an old bed? _

_Please come to my place in but not in large mobs! Gerald isn't scary! _

_Even the girls that are Gerald's friends are prettier than I am. _

_Yahoo! ~ _

Gerald: Thank you Isaac how would you like to join my laser tag team?

Isaac: Ok I will!

Narrator: Gerald is seen building clocks for his friend Francis so he can help out with a fundraiser

Gerald: (Sigh) I am done making clocks now Isaac and I will now go find another team mate to join The Red Team.

(Shows James standing on a pier looking at the waters as leaves fall behind him he has blonde hair slightly pale skin brown eyes that look tired he was wearing a white T-shirt and white jean shorts with a toy light saber on the side of his pants)

James: Hello.

Gerald: Hello James I want to introduce you to Isaac.

(Shows Isaac talking to girls about friendship smiling as Gerald and James talk)

James: He doesn't look like the mean type.

Gerald: True he isn't he's nice.

(The three eat and sleep in sleeping bags because they don't sleep in the Japanese styled bags or blankets)

James: I will join your team and we will win.

Gerald: Yes we will win and overcome The Blue Team.

(Isaac, Gerald, and James then sign their friendship pact to be friend forever)

James: All right I will sign.

Gerald: Good.

(Shows James and Isaac in the backyard pool Isaac sitting next to his friend because in America it is wrong for two men to bathe together and no Japanese culture exist like bathhouses)

Isaac: Hey James can you show me your toy water noodle? **(2)**

James: Alright but it is big.

(James digs in the bottom of the pool and pulls out an enormous toy water noodle.)

Isaac: Wow! Amazing! Stupendous! Bigger than my super soaker!

(Gerald and James talk about his laser skills and usefulness)

James: I am a good laser shooter and I also doge very fast Gerald I am a great teammate and I make tasty snacks

Gerald: Wonderful James.

**WARING! WARNING! THIS IS A CHIBITALIA PARODY SEGMENT IF YOU LOVE CHIBITALIA TURN AWAY NOW OR YOU WILL SEE THE HORROR OF A 4KIDS A FIED SEGMENT!**

**Children: Kiddie Fun time**

Narrator: Long ago we think in America we see a young Isaac playing with his friend Howard Ryder (Holy Rome) and Isaac's twin sister Isabella**(3)** and their friend Francis (France) Isaac and Isabella's Grandpa Roland(Rome or Roman Empire) takes them on vacation to Hawaii and the three paint and laugh together.

Narrator: (Grandpa Roland then is taken to a vacation home because if he dies that's child abandonment it is bad and if he leaves it is also bad.)

Narrator: (And Isaac and Isabella's Grandpa Roland's friend Austin (Austria) and his wife Elizabeth (Hungry) are now staying with both Isabella and Isaac who were crying worrying about their Grandpa.

Narrator: (Howard Ryder is staying with them because his Grandpa Grayson (Germania) was also taken to the vacation home as well)

Austin(Austria)(Austin does love the piano he plays it but he doesn't wear old century clothes he wears out of style 70's clothes and he doesn't speak in an Austrian accent

Austin (Austria): Alright I am now in charge of your Grandfather's house until he gets back now there will be rules we will keep this house nice and clean and we will play the piano, 70's music and kid friendly rap songs

Isaac and Isabella: Will there be past- (looks at script and both frown) spaghetti?

Austin: No there will not now go outside and play.

Narrator: Isaac and Isabella go outside to see Howard and Francis play sword fighting with toy light sabers

Children: To Be Continued

Afterwards

(Gerald staring at James and thinking)

Gerald: James is a kind pal who cares for us thought he may be shy and quiet he's a kind friend who works hard

**Meanwhile in America **

Alison still walking makes her way over to her friend's house to see both of them with a pickaxe and water pipe the three girls muttered "Kol" under their breaths and walked slowly with other girls following suit as children laughed and enjoying their Happy Friendship Fun time.

_End of episode 2 _

Author's note: Wow I didn't think people would like this Thank You! I made this chapter combine of the other (half of episode 1) all of episode 2 episode 3 and episode 4 thanks and one more thing *holds shield in fear* Chibitalia and Japan lovers please don't kill me! I have relatives in Chicago *runs away* XD I will probably update tomorrow Anyway Thank you for your reviews tell your friends about it

"Hey Hey Daddy get me cola"

"Hey Hey mommy"

"I can't forget the taste of that doughnut I had before"

Draw a circle, it's the earth

Draw a circle, it's the earth

My name is Isaac

Ah, a friendly world,

That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,

Let's have a toast with our root beer bottles!

Happy Friendship Fun time!


	3. The Blue Team arrives Alfred and Pals

**Narrator**: You know the drill we zoom in on to Friendship Island where we see Isaac Gerald and James all sitting on the beach in the sun Isaac was swimming and found a crab sandwich Gerald said it was ok to eat but told him to be careful James had gathered fruit and healthy snacks and brought them to Gerald.

Isaac: Hey let's play Marco-Polo our guys (Goes into water with eyes closed) Marco

Gerald and James: Polo

Isaac: Marco

Gerald and James: Polo

James: You know this is the true meaning of friendship we are great pals and we all work together and have fun doing nothing

Gerald: Hm…..

(Isaac still saying Marco as he and his friends played without a care in the world)

Narrator: We then briefly leave the island with the friends and see Gerald and Isaac talking at Gerald's house

Isaac: Hey Gerald I packed us a friendship lunch for when we're done. And flags for our laser tag battle.

Gerald: Let me see if you don't mind Isaac.

(Gerald opens the box and finds fruit and vegetables along with 3 cupcakes and cherry juice instead of pasta accessories and wine because this is America and there is no drinking in this cartoon)

Gerald: Good job Isaac.

Isaac: Thanks Gerald and I made us friendship flags

(Shows two white flags with My Best Friend scribbled on both of them as Gerald and Isaac sat staring at the sun)

Isaac: See it's perfect.

Narrator: We then go back to the island and see Gerald and James looking around for wood to make a non dangerous fire and Isaac is building a friendship sculpture after finding wood there are face drawing of The Blue Team(Allies) Alfred, Edward, Francis, Russell and Chris)

James: So that's The Blue Team?

Gerald: Yes that is them everyone says they are new people who are competing is this laser tag tournament against us.

Isaac: Hey you guys! Look what I built.

(Gerald and James turn around and see a sculpture of the 3 of them hugging both gasps in awe)

Gerald and James: Wow! Amazing good job Isaac.

**Children: Kiddie Fun time **

Narrator: In Ryder and Austin's house Isabella and Isaac were cleaning up and both frowned they saw pictures of Mr. Austin Isaac then grabbed a paint brush and painted a heart on the picture as Austin shook his head at their childishness.

**Narrator**: Back to Happy Friendship Fun time with Gerald, Isaac and James discussing their team name eating smore's before going to bed

Gerald: We should be The Super Ultra Amazing Strong Red Team.

James: It sounds kick butt

Isaac (half-asleep): Yeah that name sounds wonderful (Isaac is dreaming of the 3 of them with a gold trophy of the world cheering in happiness Isaac smiled in his sleep)

Gerald: Then it is decided.

Narrator :( Gerald and James then fall asleep the next day comes and we see a group of men using binoculars staring down at them taking the binoculars from one another)

*Shows Red Team Alfred, Edward, Francis, Russell and Chris*

Narrator: (We then go to the next night Gerald thinking James quiet and Isaac sleeping as piano music played The Blue Team spied on them again)

Alfred: Alright you guys we see the enemy and need to study them more.

All: Alright.

Narrator: We see Mr. Austin and Gerald talking at Gerald's house Austin is a cousin of Gerald Austin is question why Gerald is friends with Isaac Gerald responds by saying he needed more friends.

Austin: Fine now will you listen to me play my new song?

Gerald: Ok go ahead.

(Austin plays a not classy piano song as Gerald stares at the performance)(Back at Friendship Island)

Gerald: These smores are good.

(James nodded and ate his smore as Isaac was once again sleeping The Blue Team popped up and ran they decided to make their own smore camp fun).

**Children: Kiddie Fun time.**

Narrator: Mr. Austin was strict about rules and codes.

Austin: I am strict about rules and codes.

Narrator: (Austin made Isabella and Isaac clean and sing kid friendly rap songs that sounded horrible they didn't like him when he was mean but liked him when was nice and played piano).

Narrator: We now go back and see how the Blue Team is making smores.

Alfred: Man this is tasty.

Edward: We are the 5 best friends that anyone could have. We are the 5 best friends that anyone could have. We are the 5 best friends that anyone could have.

Alfred: Yeah! We are Woot!

Narrator: at Gerald's house he was being a little yelled at by Austin.

Austin: How could you throw away good underpants! Stop being so completely wasteful of clothing!

Gerald: They had a hole in them and they are of no more use.

Austin: that is such a waste my father would patch his clothes up and wear them** (1)** (patches underpants and gives them to Gerald)

Gerald: (Sigh) I have been wearing these same underpants for 2 weeks straight since Austin patched them up for me. (Shows Gerald wearing fixed underpants)

Narrator: on the Island.

James: How is it we are hearing Mr. Austin play his piano?

Isaac: He's over there.

*Shows Austin Playing piano music*

Gerald: How did I not see him there?

**Meanwhile at 4kids**

**Leader: Ok what do we need to censor now?**

**Writer 1: In the next episode they show America eating burgers at a fast rate and him talking about Italians who can't drive and are drunk. **

**Leader: replace the burgers with vegetables and talk about how Italy is a fast runner in laser tag instead what else? **

**Writer 2: We also have Italy introduce his brother Romano who tries to foil Germany's plans and He fails at his attempts and him swearing and he's hiding under Germany from France and Germany makes a Jew joke.**

**Leader: No swearing he tries to become Germany's friend France will say hello and Romano will pretend they are playing hide-and-seek no Jew joke what else? **

**Writer 3: The episode after that one shows Italy being captured by the Allies and the send him back in a box with the "F" word on it and France tricks him into believing he is a girl.**

**The Allies capture Germany and he tells them to lick a certain area of his body and they hold a gun at Italy while Germany is telling them to do their worst and Italy is captured and Japan tells him they will try to save him.**

**Leader: We're just going to cut the whole half of the episode what's after that?**

**Writer 4: It's the Chibitalia segment. **

**Leader: Alright only a couple changes and we have our next episodes ready as soon as possible.**

**Writers: Alright!**

**Meanwhile in America**

A huge horde or fan girls are seen with weapons in their hands still making their way to 4kids to "discuss" Happy Friendship Fun time they see a little boy in a brown bomber jacket with the word "Friendship"! On the back as he runs how for the new episode of Happy Friendship Fun time they shook their heads in disgust that the evil show has to be stopped.

_End of Episode 3 _

Author's Note: There we have it Ch.3 I had to pack a couple episodes together again so I could move on Sorry Ch.4 may be uploaded today or tomorrow

Romano is in this story Romano is _**Not**_**!** Isabella but first one to guess who Isabella is I will send you in PM the 4kids version of any character you wish Isabella is not a Nyotalia Italy. And does anyone get the doughnut reference if you do I will probably do a Hetalia characters meet the Happy characters chapter if you get it

What I have intended to do is either give the nations the Censor treatment :D or the "change" treatment Don't kill me! Please remember to review and spread this story around

And Remember the next time you complain about Funimation Dub of an anime remember 4kids could have gotten their damn evil anime destroying hands on it so be grateful this story is an example of what would of happened but it didn't it's just a "what if" story

Austin(Austria) father is referring to the Austrian emperor who patched his clothes rather then toss them out I made him Austria's dad because nations don't exist in this cartoon

"Hey Hey Daddy get me cola"

"Hey Hey mommy"

"I can't forget the taste of that doughnut I had before"

Draw a circle, it's the earth

Draw a circle, it's the earth

My name is Isaac

Ah, a friendly world,

That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,

Let's have a toast with our root beer bottles!

Happy Friendship Fun time!


	4. Gerald Meet Rowan and Isabella and Howie

Narrator: *mutters* They don't pay enough for this job

And now time for Happy Friendship Fun time

(Scene cuts to Alfred, Edward, Francis Russell and Chris all sitting at their clubhouse table discussing on how to beat the Red Team 

Alfred (with huge muscles eating vegetables): Hmpf hmpf hmpf hmpf hmpf hmpf

Edward: I'm sorry I can't understand you while you are eating

Alfred (Stops eating): Your right I will stop eating this obscure amount of veggies and drink a fruit smoothie (drinks smoothie and finishes drinking) Red Team*slurp* Bad *slurp* Blue Team*slurp* Good *slurp* *slurp* And we will win!

Edward: Be quiet!

Narrator: Meanwhile with Gerald reading a book.

Isaac: Hey Gerald this is my big twin brother Rowan (Romano) can he join our team?

Gerald: Yeah he can join.

Rowan (Romano) (Rowan doesn't swear he's shy and he's a kind person): H-hello.

Isaac: Aw he's shy give me hug. (Isaac and Rowan hug)

(Gerald is walking from the store with vegetables in his hands and sees Rowan looking at him)

Rowan: H-hi my brother talks about you a lot and I just want to be friends with you.

Gerald: I don't know about that.

Rowan (Holding a basket of fruit): The weather man said a 99% chance of a friendship. storm coming right at you.

Francis (Hiding and coming toward Rowan and Gerald): Now I can hug Rowan

Rowan: Ahhhh! Francis. (Hides behind Gerald in fear)

Rowan: Alright can we please just be friends? I brought you something to.

Gerald: Hm…. Maybe what is it another jawbreaker?

Rowan (Pulls out fake moustache): See from my point of view you have a nice moustache.

Gerald: from my point of view it looks like your wearing it.

Rowan: Thanks Gerald.

Isaac: See Rowan I told you Gerald was nice he's kind he is and strong and he has no imperfections he cares for his laser tag team as well.

Rowan: Isaac will you always be my friend?

Isaac: Yes! I always will! (Hugs Rowan who go back home)

**Children: Kiddie Fun time**

Narrator: Isabella and Isaac are seen cleaning the hallways and the door of the room Howard is staying in opens slightly

Isabella (shakes in tiny fear): Do you need something Howard?

Howard: N-no sorry for scaring you. (runs back into room)

(Howard hugs his pillow and rolls around in his bed from happiness and from Isabella saying his name)

Children: To be continued.

**Meanwhile in America **

**Fan girls across from America were all walking to the 4kids company someone had to pay for ruining their anime they had to rest and try to keep the murderess intent and try not to frighten any children who enjoyed that monstrosity on TV they demanded justice and an English version with swearing, accents, and adult jokes not a fraud.**

_End of Episode 4_

Author's Note: Wow! This is my shortest chapter yet but the next one will be even shorter than this XD Special thanks go to **Fluteorwrite, Arcticmist, InsanityAintOptional, **

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin Otaku Overlord and Kikyo Cockerham **thanks for the reviews and your reactions to this story Remember this is nothing than a horrible nightmare it's not real it's all good XD I hope I get more reviews I will give you a hint on Isabella.

Hint: Think about it besides cutting cross dressers out of 4kids what else would they do? And does anyone one get the doughnut joke?

"Hey Hey Daddy get me cola"

"Hey Hey mommy"

"I can't forget the taste of that doughnut I had before"

Draw a circle, it's the earth

Draw a circle, it's the earth

My name is Isaac

Ah, a friendly world,

That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,

Let's have a toast with our root beer bottles!

Happy Friendship Fun time!


	5. Kiddie Fun time and The Presidents

Narrator: Now it time for Happy Friendship Fun tim-

TV: WE COULD NOT FIND THE HALF OF THIS EPISODE OF OUR SUCESSFUL PROGRAM AND NOW WE PRESENT TO YOU KIDDIE FUN TIME!

Children: Kiddie Fun time

Narrator: In Howards home Isabella and Isaac clean and sang kid rap songs but on occasion they were hungry Mr. Austin didn't make spaghetti or pizza just clam chowder soup so one day Isabella was hungry and tried finding some sweets

Isabella (Stomach growls): I'm so hungry I don't like that soup we eat here

(Howard hiding and seeing a hungry Isabella he felt bad and put his chicken noodle soup on the ground as Isabella was walking towards it)

Isabella: Soup? It's chicken! My favorite whoever you are thank you! (Isabella eats soup with cracker balls** (1)**

**Narrator: **Isabella and Isaac were both now hungry and were sent to bed because they tried to take cookies out of the jar

Isabella and Isaac: Aw but we are so hungry (Stomachs growl)

Howard: here have my chocolate pie (gives twins pie)

Isabella: Thanks Howie.

Howard (Blush): Y-your welcome (leaves)

Children: To be continued

Narrator: With the Blue Team

Alfred: We're gonna sing about the presidents we had here in America our country

Alfred:

Heigh ho!  
>Do you know,<br>The names of the US Residents  
>Who then became the Presidents<br>And got a view from the White House loo  
>Of Pennsylvania Avenue<p>

George Washington was the first; you see  
>He once chopped down a cherry tree<p>

Edward:

President number two would be  
>John Adams and then Number three<p>

Alfred:

Tom Jefferson stayed up to write  
>The Constitution late at night<br>So he and his wife had a great big fight  
>And she made him sleep on the couch all night<p>

Francis:

James Madison never had a son  
>then he fought the War of 1812<p>

Edward:

James Monroe's colossal nose  
>was bigger than Pinocchio's<p>

Chris:

John Quincy Adams was number six  
>and it's Andrew Jackson's butt he kicked<br>So Jackson learns to play politics  
>Next time he's the one that the country picks<p>

Russell:

Martin Van Buren number eight  
>for a one term shot as chief of state<p>

Alfred:

William Harrison, how do you praise  
>that guy was gone in thirty days!<p>

Francis: John Tyler he liked country folk

Edward: And after him came President Polk

Chris: Zachary Taylor liked to smoke  
>His breath killed friends whenever he spoke<p>

Russell:

1850, really nifty  
>Millard Fillmore's in<p>

Alfred:

Young and fierce was Franklin Pierce  
>The man without a chin<p>

Edward:

Follows next a period spannin'  
>four long years with James Buchanan<br>Then the South start shootin' cannon  
>and we've got a civil war<p>

Blue Team:

A war!  
>A war down south in Dixie!<p>

Edward: Up to bat comes old Abe Lincoln

Francis: There's a guy who's really thinkin'

Alfred: Kept the United States from shrinking  
>Saved the ship of state from sinking.<p>

Chris: Andrew Johnson's next  
>He had some slight defects<p>

Russell: Congress each  
>would impeach.<p>

Alfred: Ulysses Simpson Grant  
>Who would scream and rave and rant.<p>

Chris: While drinking kiskey  
>although risky<br>Cause he'd spill it on his pants.

Francis:

It's 1877 and the democrats would gloat  
>but they're all amazed when Rutherford Hayes<br>wins by just one vote.

Russell: James Garfield, someone really hated  
>Cause he was eliminated<p>

Edward: Chester Arthur gets instated  
>Four years later he was traded.<p>

Francis:

For Grover Cleveland, really fat  
>Elected twice as a democrat<br>Then Benjamin Harrison after that  
>it's William McKinley up at bat.<p>

Edward:  
>Teddy Roosevelt charged up San Juan Hill<br>And President Taft he got the bill

Alfred and friends:

In 1913 Woodrow  
>Wiiilllllllson<br>Takes us into World War One.

Alfred:

Warren Harding he does fine  
>It's Calvin Coolidge next in line<br>W: And then in 1929  
>The market crashes and we find<p>

Russell:

It's Herbert Hoover's big debut  
>He gets the blame and loses to<br>Franklin Roosevelt, President who  
>Helped us win in World War Two<p>

Chris:

Harry Truman, weird little human  
>Serves two terms and when he's done<br>It's Eisenhower who's got the power  
>From '53 to '61<p>

Francis:

John F. Kennedy, he goes to Camelot  
>So Lyndon Johnson takes his spot<br>Richard Nixon he gets caught  
>And Gerald Ford fell down a lot <p>

Edward:

Jimmy Carter liked campaign trips  
>And Ronald Regan's speeches' scripts<br>All came from famous movie clips  
>And President Bush said "read my lips"<p>

All:

Now in Washington D.C.  
>there's democrats and the G.O.P.<br>But the one in charge is plain to see  
>It's the Clintons, Bill and Hilary<br>Alfred  
>The next President to lead the way<br>Well, it just might be yourself one day  
>Then the press'll distort everything you say<p>

So jump in your plane and fly away!

_End of episode 5_

Author's Note: Hey! Everyone happy President's day I am glad you guys are still reading this story I also have a question do you want this story in chronological order or do you want to give me your favorite episodes let me know and no fan girls this time but maybe next time.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey you guys I just checked my reviews Wow! 15 reviews with only a couple of chapters I'm impressed Anyway I see some people have discovered who Isabella is good job now this story will go out of chronological order and I will do episode requests so we're going to vote on which episode I should do. Thanks for all your support

Austrian Succession: 2

Russia's Little and Big Sisters: 1

Other (Random episodes):0

Paint it White: 1


	7. Kat Beatrice & Super Saiyans

**WARNING WARNING YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS 4KIDS A FIED VERSIONS OF UKRAINE AND BELARUS IF YOU AE A FAN OF BOTH OR A COSPLAYER FOR EITHER I SUGGEST YOU RUN AWAY WITH A CHIBITALIA AND HIDE UNTIL THIS HORROR IS OVER!**  
>Narrator (male): We are now gladly presenting our new show Happy Friendship Funtim-<p>

TV: WE ARE AWFULLY TERRIBLEY SORRY FOR THAT SONG LAST EPISODE THE PRODUCERS THOUGH THE SONG WAS APPROIATE BUT IT WASN'T WE ARE SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING AND FOR SHOW THE SONG.

Narrator (Irritated): Anyway we are shown Russell who will now introduce us to his Little and Big Sisters *mutters* this won't end well.

Russell: Hello Today I will be introducing my Little and Big Sister.

Children: Russell's Little and Big Sisters.

Russell: (Points to a woman with silver-ish gray hair) This is my big Sister Kat (Ukraine) she's nice but ordinary (Points to girl with blonde hair) This my little sister Beatrice(Belarus) she's pretty but not all that nice the point it that they are weird (becomes a little depressed) So weird (more depressed) So weird…. So weird (Depressed ultimately and shown with face in hands) Oh…..

Edward: Oh no what's wrong with Russell that's a sign something very scary is about to happen.

(Cue opening it's similar to the Hetalia one just replaced Italy with America ad a huge # 1 on it and title opening says Happy Friendship Fun time)

(Drum noises)

Russell: This is Kat she is my big sister (Shows a smiling Kat wearing a huge sweater) she wears a sweater because in Alaska it's cold and she has drums in her bag for some reason.

Kat (wipes forehead) It's hot (Slowly pulls sweater off and reveals she's flatter than day old soda she does not have huge "Tracts of land") It's very nice to meet you all.

Russell: She's a nice person Lance and I visit her often.

(Russell and Lance knock on Kat's door for money to get candy at the store)

Russell: Hey sis can we borrow money to get candy?

(Drum Noises)

Lance: Ms. Kat?

(More Drum Noises)

Lance: I-Is that drum noises I hear.

Russell: We hear your drums in there Come on sis open up.

(Shows Kat's roommate shaking his head not to give them money for candy because they need it for gas money)

Kat: I'm sorry brother Russell I will have to give you money next time.

(Drum noises and Shows Kat smiling)

Russell: My sister Kat is a farmer she brings me food she's goofy when she's fun but a crybaby when she's weak.

(Shows Kat with food and shows Lance getting poked in the face by Russell)

Kat: Russell guess what I brought food!

Russell: Ok thank you.

Kat: I used fresh milk to make something special Oh no! I suck silly me forgot I can't visit you because of my job. (Runs away crying with drums bouncing) I'll see you later!

Lance: She's so weird

Russell (Nodding in agreement): Hm….

(Shows Beatrice with an angry frown on her face)

Russell: This little sister Beatrice she's very pretty she has a very strong will (gulps) but not in a good way.

(Shows Russell in his room playing video games shivering it was cold and he heard pounding on his door)

Beatrice: Big Brother come on let's play tea party don't be such a jerk all the time.

(Pounds on door and scratches it but not in a scary fashion to scar children for life)

Russell (Annoyed and a bit scared): Go away please! (He didn't want to play with her tea party it was to girly and Alfred would make fun of him forever why was she on his virtual laser tag team again?)

(Shows a still angry frowning Beatrice)

Russell: Beatrice is my little sister she says she loves me but sometimes I'm not so sure and she is very persistent to play tea party with me *gulps* I don't know why .

(Russell's door is slammed open and Beatrice makes her way over to him she used a key to unlock it because tossing a door knob of a door to get in is wrong)

Beatrice: Big Brother now that the door that kept me away is open now we can play Tea party Tea party Tea party Tea party Tea party Tea party

Russell: Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!

Children: Russell's Little and Big Sisters

Children: Ms Katherine

Narrator (Female): Ms. Katherine is Russell's big sister who has been taking care of her brother and sister she had left Russell's team after they lost and joined Alfred and others in his clan she is a farmer and she's not that rich but she is kind

Children: Ms. Beatrice

Narrator: Beatrice is Russell's little sister who annoys Russell to no end she begs him to play tea party but he doesn't want to for 2 reasons 1. She annoys Russell constantly to play with her which he doesn't want to and 2. Because Russell would be teased to no ends by Alfred and he would become embarrassed Beatrice like Kat had left Russell's team and joined Alfred Russell just simply doesn't know what to do.

"Hey Hey Daddy get me coco"

"Hey Hey mommy"

"I can't forget the taste of that chicken noodle soup I had before"

Draw a circle, it's the earth

Draw a circle, it's the earth

Draw a circle, it's the earth

My name is Russell

Ah, a friendly world,

That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,

Winter in Alaska is super cold,

Below freezing!

Happy Friendship Fun time!

Narrator: We forgot this is a 2 part special so don't change this channel

Title: Russell's Little and Big Sister part 2

Russell: One day my Big Sister said.

Kat (Crying): So long brother I will return I'm going on vacation (Runs away as drums bang against one another)

Russell: And she left for her vacation she's currently trying to make friends in different states.

Kat: Oh please will anyone be friends I need friends I am lacking protection and friends and high speed internet (Drums bounce and make noises)

Russell: Big Sis stop it.

Russell: You see long ago were we formed a virtual laser tag team called The USSR we were fine at playing together but them everyone quit leaving me alone cold and sometime ice cream drunk on ice cream sodas

(Shows Russell and Beatrice standing next to him)

Beatrice: I left with my big sister but I prefer to be with my brother I will always be here for you brother.

Russell: How nice Beatri-

Beatrice: And then we can play tea party and watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (shows begging and sparkles around her)

Russell: O-O -_-;

Russell: My clan leader and Isaac and Rowan's clan leader are both great at leading so now I can be friends with them.

Russell (Nervously): I-I was thinking maybe we can be friends.

Isaac (Scared): O-Okay (Russell puts his hand on Isaac's shoulder)

Rowan: Touch of evil.

Beatrice: Stay away!

Rowan and Isaac: Ahhhh! *both run away*

Russell: *sigh*

Russell: Ok that didn't go so well I wish my siblings and I were closer when we were younger where did it go wrong?

(Shows much younger Russell, Beatrice and Kat Beatrice clutching to Russell)

Russell: It's cold.

Beatrice: Yeah.

Kat: Hold on I'll be right back.

(Kat runs and comes back)

Kat: Here a scarf (Puts scarf on Russell) you look so handsome.

Beatrice: No (tries to take scarf)

Kat: All I ask for is control of the Hide and Seek team.

Russell: My sister is a total nut job!

(Present)

Russell: Ok maybe not that close.

Russell: Ok I sent in a letter to a popular radio show Francis made and I am hoping on what to do for new friends.

*radio*

Francis: Hello it's time for Friendship questions it seems we have a letter (Dear Francis how do I get more people to be my friends) Ah it's as simple as saying Hey do you want to be invisible

Russell: Ok that made no sense and I am still confused.

(Beatrice sneaks up and hugs Russell)

Russell: Ah!

**Meanwhile in America**

Rion's jaw dropped his eye twitched violently his little brother frowned at the TV Joey had watched the original version of this episode with his big brother and asked why where there two Russia's.

And why did one of them have a huge bouncy chest he saw the 2nd Russia which turned out to be a girl her chest was smaller and her little sister wasn't scary Joey didn't like it he liked the version his brother showed him Rion was so angry it was unbelievable

"No" He muttered

"No" He said louder

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He shouted in anger then his hair turned golden his eyes a teal blue-green and his muscles expanded he liked Ukraine the way she was he wasn't perverted for her "huge tracts of land" he found her drum noises hilarious and Belarus was barely scary enough just barely he then slowly started walking out of his house in anger.

4KIDS. MUST. DIE! Rion found a huge hoard of male fans that looked just like him all had golden hair and were pissed off as he was the males marched through their neighborhood pissed off 4kids was now most definitely dead now.

_End of Episode 6 _

Author's Note: And there you have it Russia and his sisters were butchered by 4kids I am sorry for your loss XD Anyway I did this one because it had 2 votes and I voted to do this episode myself but you can vote more than once sorry for forgetting to add that.

I can't believe people didn't vote for things like America Russia condom joke or Lithuania warning Poland of Russia or Sweden and Finland together Oh well I also have good news I'm currently writing up a new story a 4kids a fied Ouran High School Host Club *World explodes* I am so evil muahahahahahaha! :) Remember leave me a review and spread this story around and keep voting the next winner and I will soon do and the fans (male and female) will have their very own chapter soon so cross your fingers.

It was kind of hard to find an English U name for Ukraine so I went what the name fans gave her Katyusha or Yekaterina or Kat for short.

Tell Me your

Least Favorite Chikyuu: Mine is Germany (No offense Germany fans)

Least Favorite Country: Austria (sometimes)

Weirdest paring (Yaoi or Yuri or Incest): Itacest (sorry brotherly love only works for Hikaru and Kaoru)

Which Hetalia Country should meet its Happy match: Palmer and Poland in my opnion

"Hey Hey Daddy get me coco"

"Hey Hey mommy"

"I can't forget the taste of that chicken noodle soup I had before"

Draw a circle, it's the earth

Draw a circle, it's the earth

Draw a circle, it's the earth

My name is Russell

Ah, a friendly world,

That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,

Winter in Alaska is super cold,

Below freezing!

Happy Friendship Fun time!


	8. Isaac Marukaite Chikyuu The Horror!

"Hey Hey Daddy get me cola"

"Hey Hey mommy"

"I can't forget the taste of that doughnut I had before"

Draw a circle, it's the earth

Draw a circle, it's the earth

My name is Isaac

Ah, a friendly world,

That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,

Let's have a toast with our root beer bottles!

Happy Friendship Fun time!

("Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat spaghetti!")

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

My Name is Isaac

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Suddenly, there's Earth!

Lie on your back, there's Earth!

My name is Isaac

Ah, with just some boiling,

A recipe that will make you cry with joy

(Spaghetti is wonderfully tasty)

The zipper of dreams is fully opened!

Happy Friendship Fun time

Hey, hey, brother, give me spaghetti!

While you're at it, sister, please boil it!

Hey, Hey, grandpa, peace is great

Yes, yes, baby (is that for me?)

Here, here, daddy, give me cola

Hey, hey, mommy, hey, hey, mama!

I can't forget the taste,

Of the doughnut I ate before!

Isaac!

Isaac!

Useful Isaac!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

I'm Isaac

Ah, a fabulous world,

That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,

Let's have a toast with our root beer bottles!

Isaac!

Ah, throughout the world,

Sleeps the recipe of happiness

An exploration with our bottles!

Happy Friendship Fun time!

**Meanwhile in America**

The fan girls couldn't believe what they just heard some of them were on the ground rolling in fear, despair and anger some of their ears were bleeding and some were pissed beyond belief after some did research it turn out 4kids now had the power to make Marukaite Chikyuu however they wanted as long as the creator was credited if 4kids did more of this horror they would all pay dearly for running an anime.

Author's note: I know this isn't a chapter involving an episode but I couldn't resist and sorry for the song thing I don't think you even can do that to a song Anyway I will do random episodes for a while then I will do Paint it White a very first 4kids done movie The Horror! I will start doing random episodes as well and I might and I am taking Chikyuu and Parade song requests

Which Hetalia country should meet its Happy twin or non Happy twin: Ex: America and Edward

America and Alfred: 0

Edward and England: 0

Alfred and Belarus: 0

Russia and Beatrice: 0

Palmer and Poland: 1

Belarus and Russell: 0

All Countries and All Happies: per chapter: 0


	9. Chris Marukaite Chikyuu The 2nd Horror!

Hey, hey, papa, soda please aru!

Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey mama,

I can't forget the taste

Of the cupcake I had before, aru!

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

I am Chris, aru

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Look closely, that's the earth

Or is it really the earth?

I Am Chris, aru?

Ah, this wonderful world

Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush

Crimson red

Is the symbol of luck, aru

"Make green tea with warm water; make red tea with hot water, that's the way to do it!"

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

I am Chris, aru

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Suddenly! There was the earth

Hold your head up high, earth!

I am Chris, aru

Chris's special hot pockets are the recipe of happiness

That would makes you cry happy tears

"Strong firewood is good"

If we wake up early,

Let's do yoga in the park!

Hey, hey brother, green tea please, aru

And can you pour that for me, sister

Hello, grandpa peace is best!

Ai, hey baby, "Pass the dish around, aru"

Hey, hey papa, broccoli as well please, aru

Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama

I can't forget the taste

Of the cupcake I had before, aru!

I don't speak in Chinese or any language that isn't English

"Yes!"

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

Draw a circle, there's the earth

I am Chris

Ah, this wonderful world

Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush

The receipt we got at the restaurant

Is actually a winning ticket!

"Aiya!"

Ah, the recipe of happiness

Is sleeping in the centre of the earth

Let's come around, and together, everyone sing,

Happy Friendship Fun time!

Author's Note: There you have 2 chapters in one day and Chris's Chikyuu you are probably wondering why the hell is he saying aru? Honestly I was lazy to edit it out and besides aru isn't kind of a real word and it is freakin hard to change Chinese words in a song...so yeah I forgot to announce this.

4KIDS IS GOING BANKRUPT!

REJOICE HETALIA FANS BUT REMEMBER THE ANIMES THAT SUFFERED UNDER THIS EVIL COMPANY!

New chapter tomorrow it involves Lionel trying to warn Palmer of Russell coming to get him so lookout for it Reviews are welcomed tell anyone you know about this story and remember to vote ok bye guys.


	10. Skyler's Hatta Futte Parade Why Why Why!

In my right hand is a Fruit Smoothie, in my left hand is a Crayfish.

Everyone come to my house, it's a Happy welcome parade

Towards the enchanting world, Welcome

Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and that's the world.

Meatballs with lots of jam, I'm in top form.

Blue and Gold are my favorite colors

All the herring is packed into a can.

Happy Friendship Fun time!

Hm? What's with the strange faces? We finished the final project together."

Everyone come to my house, it's a Welcome parade.

Sound your instruments, it's time to march.

If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be complete.

Playing the Guitar is me, Skyler.

"Hey, if you wanna know how to play it, come to my house."

Surrounded by water, The Beautiful beach

Washington history is a time-trip to Old America.

Furniture and goods with colorful designs are good gifts, yeah.

För Skyler is kind

För Skyler is kind

För Skyler is kind If you intend to send others gifts...

För Skyler is kind...make sure you can do it yourself first.

För Skyler is kind The loud cheering grows more passionate!

För Skyler is kind

"The American Nobel Academy because other countries don't exist"

Awards famous prizes that give worldwide recognition to America.

Ah, please tell us the details again."

Everyone come to my house, it's a Welcome parade

This melody is universal.

From the 50 states and 7 seven-elevens,

With this rocking Speed,

They'll transverse each other.

Christmas is an important winter holiday.

"A white dress... how cute"

Blue and Gold are my favorite colors.

All the herring is packed into a can. Skyler!

"Hmm? I have enough time for a Coffee break.

Coffee and a cinnamon roll are the best.

..Mmm delicious, yeah."

Author's Note: Here it is the butchered version of Sweden's Parade song I am sorry for your loss XD Sweden name is now Skyler I couldn't think of more names so this was as close as I got anyway I will probably upload the Lionel warning Palmer chapter in a few hours so yeah Review and comment and this song literally took me my entire freakin 4th period…. No joke the whole period eeyup here's Denmark's name and a YouTube comment I found hat is 100% Yaoi filled

The USA is the son of Great Britain as are, New Zealand and Australia, before the UK adopted India. Canada is the product of an affair between the UK and France. Portugal and Spain couldn't stop having kids on account of the fact they are Catholic and thus we have Mexico, Brazil, Venezuela, Central America etc. Poland is the embarrassing son of Germany and Prussia. And Russia is the bumbling drunk uncle, much to the dismay of his wife China.

…. O-O Yeah….. Messed up and here's info on Denmark

Dennis (Denmark)

About Dennis: Dennis is still kind of bossy and believes he's the king of "Friendship" he's drinks apple juice and pineapple soda and he's doesn't dislike Skyler (Sweden) who worked with him as a assistant and Skyler's wife Fiona(Finland).


	11. Lionel Tries to warn Palmer Sigh Idiot

Narrator: We now present another episode of our successful program

*We are shown Isaac and Francis who are both talking with Isaac smiling at Francis*

Isaac: Hey! Francy-Pants you know those painting you borrowed can I have them back?

Francis: What? *Stares at Isaac in disbelief* LE POW!*Slaps Isaac in the air and Isaac falls back down*

Isaac: Ow! why did you rocket slap my face*Isaac with tears in his eyes*

Francis: You don't like that them perhaps we should tickle each other in a tickle battle*mean stare and weird aura surrounds Francis*

Isaac (Frantic): I'm sorry! I'll never question you again.

*He can't return them back anymore*

(Cue opening it's similar to the Hetalia one just replaced Italy with America ad a huge # 1 on it and title opening says Happy Friendship Fun time)

Narrator: We are now shown Lionel who is bringing chocolate milk to his "friend" Russell who is talking to his virtual laser tag coach.

Lionel: Oh strong and sometimes fearful Russell I brought your afternoon milk.

*Lionel gets closer to the door and hears Russell and the coach talking* 

Lionel: I am recognizing that voice Russell's coach.

Russell: And then I make Palmer apart of our team and make his house our new clubhouse.

Coach: Yes that does sound like good idea.

Lionel (walks away talking to himself): Oh No! Russell wants to take over Palmer's Team why would he want to take over that little rascal?

*Lionel picks up the phone and shakily tries to dial Palmer and warn him*

Lionel: Maybe I should let him know he's about to get beaten.

*Shows Picture of both men smiling with the words Best Friends Forever underneath*

*Lionel is shown holding the phone and remembers the times he and Palmer had together*

**Flashbacks**

Palmer: Hey Lyle starting today you are now my assistant.

Palmer: Now you're going to do what I say so I say you wash my underwear and my clothes and get me ice cream *throws dirty laundry at Lionel and laughs at him*

**Present day**

Lionel (Realizing Palmer is kind of a jerk and is angry shouting): I HATE HIM SO MUCH!

Eston (in fear): NOT ME!

Happy Friendship Fun time!

*In any event he tried calling Palmer again*

Lionel: Come on pick up*phone picks up* Oh Hi Palmer

Palmer (Yelling): ARE YOU KIDDING ME DO YOU KNOW HOW EXTREMELY EARLY IT IS!

*Shows Palmer in his Not Pink pajamas holding his phone with a look of anger*

Palmer: Somebody I know better be moving and or leaving me a ton of cash!

Lionel: Not exactly but RUSSELL'S COMING TO GET YOU!

Palmer (Confused): What? No why would he do that? You sure?

Palmer (In shouting Fear): AHHH! THAT'S NOT COOL RUSSELL IS A CREEPY GUY THIS IS BAD I HAVE A TOURNAMENT MATCH OF SATURDAY NO WAY!

*Shows Lionel listening to Palmer with a deadpanned look*

*It seems he did even see that one coming -_-;*

Palmer (Calming down): Whoa I almost lost my cool guess who I sat at the store? It was Yolanda

Lionel: Stop trying to distracting me.

Friendship!

*Palmer is shown eating pretzel sticks and ignoring Lionel*

Palmer: Pretzel sticks are the best ahhh mmm….

Lionel: Um… excuse me but do you remember the strike coming for you?

Palmer (Stops eating sticks): Boy you are the big wussy I took on Gerald didn't I.

*Shows a smaller version of Palmer standing on top of a smaller Gerald and small Lionel who is watching in a uncertainly fashion*

Lionel: I was set to back you up on that one.

Palmer: Eh... I got some visitors knocking at my back door if you know what I mean see you later.

*Palmer hangs phone up*

Lionel: Nooooo! Wait did you hang up why? why? y-you n-need me you dumb mass *cries in despair*

Narrator: A few days later

Lionel: Ok how are things with Palmer-a *Talking through the phone with his spy to check on his pal* He's alright right?

*Shows Spy looking at Palmer's house everything seems to be fine

Spy: Everything seems to be alright

*Even So Lionel still worried*

**Meanwhile in America**

**The Fan girls trudged on completely pissed the PoLiet fans were beyond pissed it was uncanny they had to rest again as their precious anime was being butchered wasn't DBZ Kai, One Piece, Pokémon and Tokyo Mew Mew enough along with Sonic X they saw two boys playing with toy swords squinting the words "James" on one sword and "Chris" on the other their disgust increased they need more help Unknown to them the Hetalia Fan boys were following right behind.**

_End of episode 7_

Author's Note: Here we are Palmer and Lionel sorry for not updating on my deadline I had school stuff and I needed rest from this stressed filled week Still taking requests spread this around and it cuts into my free tie (sigh) oh well at least this chapter is done still taking Chikyuu and Parade requests anytime Happy March everyone

"Hey Hey Daddy get me cola"

"Hey Hey mommy"

"I can't forget the taste of that doughnut I had before"

Draw a circle, it's the earth

Draw a circle, it's the earth

My name is Isaac

Ah, a friendly world,

That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush,

Let's have a toast with our root beer bottles!

Happy Friendship Fun time!


	12. Howard Ryder Emory's Chikyuu Not So Bad

Oi oi, Daddy, I love that child  
>Oi oi, Mommy, listen to this, Mommy<br>The deck brush that child gave to me  
>Is the thing I treasure most<p>

Draw a circle for the world  
>Draw a circle for the world<br>Draw a circle for the world  
>I'm the Howard Ryder Emory<p>

Draw a circle for the world  
>Take a good stare at the world<br>Could it be the world?  
>I'm the Howard Ryder Emory<p>

Aah, with just a stroke of a paintbrush  
>A wonderful world can be seen<br>All kinds of people come and go  
>From my house<p>

"O-Oi, Izzy..."  
>"Won't you join me and become the Howard Laser Tag Empire?"<p>

Draw a circle for the world  
>Draw a circle for the world<br>Draw a circle for the world  
>I'm the Howard Ryder Emory<p>

Draw a circle for the world  
>The happy world<br>The spinning, tumbling world  
>I am Howard Ryder Emory<p>

Aah, I remember  
>The time I spent together with that child<br>Sorry I made you eat  
>That bad food<p>

"Even though you run away when I follow,"  
>"You follow me when I run away"<br>"I've always loved that child since forever"

That's right, Daddy, I'm not lying  
>Naa naa, Mommy, listen to this, Mommy<br>The deck brush that child gave to me  
>Is the thing I treasure most<p>

"Isabella, I love you!"  
>"I love you!"<br>"No matter what...I love you..."

Draw a circle for the world  
>The sorrowful world<br>The 'I want to see you', world  
>I'm the Howard Ryder Emory<p>

Aah, a world that shines further with light  
>The more I think about it<br>Until the fighting's over,  
>I'll endure<p>

Aah, I'll never forget  
>The warmth of that child's hand<br>No matter how many days pass, of all the world,  
>I love you the most<p>

Author's Note: Hey you guys I'm back sorry for not updating in a while I had to deal with family problems and school work I decide to do HRE'S Chikyuu because I wanted to Howards song Is not in rap form it sounds like the original just in English I am still taking requests for episodes Chikyuu's and Parade's Next chapter What happens when a guy who dresses like a male meets the person he was based off on?

Palmer: Who are you?

Poland: The name is like Poland but I have like 400,000 surnames Totally Rad!


	13. Isabella's Chikyuu the same and Note

Hey, hey, will we have spaghetti at meals?

Hey, hey, Mamma, hey, hey, Mamma

From the time I ate bologna

I can't forget the taste~

Draw a circle, it's the world

Draw a circle, it's the world

Draw a circle, it's the world

I am Isabella!

Draw a circle, it's the world

Looking closely, it's the world

Or maybe, it's the world

I am Isabella!

Ah, the beautiful world

That can be seen with one stroke of a paintbrush

On Grandpa Roland's lap,

I'll paint!

"Drawing pictures is fun...

Somehow, it's a very Renaissance feeling..."

Draw a circle, it's the world

Draw a circle, it's the world

Draw a circle, it's the world

I am Isabella!

Draw a circle, it's the world

The world that looks like a ball!

The world that goes "spin spin"!

I am Isabella!

Ah, because of my clumsiness,

I often get scolded, but...

Austin's piano performance,

I love it!

"Hey, hey, will we have spaghetti at meals?

Huh? We won't? Why, why?

Well then, Grandpa, peace is good, right?

Being covered in dirt is...

NOOOOO~!

I tried wearing Elizabeth's clothes!

Howard Ryder, look, look! Does it suit me?

Haa...Isn't there any spaghetti around?

Huh? In a place like that, a meal...

Let's eat~!

Huh? ...Ah... Tastes bad"

Draw a circle, it's the world

Draw a circle, it's the world

Draw a circle, it's the world

I am Isabella!

Ah, the beautiful world

That can be seen with one stroke of a paintbrush

The memories of me and Howard Ryder

Are the best

"We'll definitely meet again!"

Ah, you use

The deck brush I gave you!

You're going far, far away

And it'll go with you

"I'll be waiting with lots of sweets, okay?"

Author's Note: Alright I know this was supposed to about Palmer and Poland but I am having some trouble with the write style of it should I write it like the other chapter or write this chapter like a regular story.

So confused school's been getting in the way of my writing and causing me problems I am also looking for a beta reader and a co-author for a new story I want to do still doing episode requests and Happy Hetalia matches I am currently trying to build this up then I will do Paint it White so please be patient.

Thanks for support and ideas spread this story around and Happy Almost St. Patrick's Day also here's a Sneak Peak at my new story which is being made Fuck My Life (Name may change)

_My name is The Republic of Rose Island I was a micronation like my "brother" Seborga I'm now an ex-micronation so how in the hell did I have to end up with an idiotic micro nation friend like Talossa? Now I have to deal with an idiot American mini nation his cocky arrogant nephew Republic of Talossa and my bastard brother Seborga The Empire of New Prussia along with a whole bunch more of micronations… Fuck My Life _


	14. Author's Note 2

Wow….

Hey you guys sorry I've been busy this entire time I had to deal with School work, Homework, Family, Grades, Looking up more micronations for my other story and many other things I know I should have posted sooner and thank you all for being patient.

I've been currently bust working on "Fuck My Life" (Story is now posted up leave a review for it) I am still also looking for a beta reader as well Here's an excerpt for Palmer and Poland and a small thing for Fuck My life

Palmer and Poland

_Palmer stared at the Pole sitting from him across the room_

"_Hello miss you are beautiful" Palmer said politely to Poland who got an offended look on his face _

"_If you're hitting on me I've like totally got the perfect song for you" Poland said at Palmer _

_Suddenly everything changes and Poland along with a girl begins to sing to Palmer about his comment._

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop you're staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La…._

_Palmer just sat there completely baffled from this entire thing._

And Now for Fuck My Life

_Raffaele looked at Talossa the man gave a goofy grin at the teen and followed him around after saving the idiotic Kingdom from being hit by a bus now they were friends… Fantastic _


End file.
